Revolvisia
Revolvisia, more officially known as The Grand Lucidarchy of Revolvisia, is situated in the peninsula sub-region of Melivorica. The nation consists of Mainland Revolvisia, the Revo-Salene Gap and the numerous islands that make up Salene. It shares a border with Violataria, The North Western Melivorican Republic, Berethond and Archonis-Thay and its coast runs along the end point of the Neoacian Sea in the South and Pacific Ocean to the West. As one of the stable nations currently inhabiting Melivorica, Revolvisia distinguishes itself in a number of ways. Firstly, Revolvisia is one of the only Melivorican nations that openly practices slavery. To date, approximately 60 to 70% of the entire populace are subjects of slavery. Secondly, Revolvisia is one of the youngest stable regional powers, having been brought into existence in early 1982, which makes their rise to being one of the largest nations in Melivorica all the more impressive. The World Assembly currently categorises Revolvisia as a "Corporate Police State". Civil Freedoms remain at an absolute low as slavery is commonplace amongst Revolvisian society. Political Freedoms never reach much further than one group of people having their say; common men and women know nothing of politics. Economic Freedoms are slowly increasing. History Post-Revolution Revolvisia first came into existence as a micronation, set up by a 12 year old Lucidarch when he expressed dissatisfaction with Violataria. He took it upon himself to leave and set up his own nation, taking off towards the South-East from Harrow. After recruiting an army of like-minded Violatarians the boy-Lucidarch marched upon an area of land known at the time as Preterra with the intent of starting a city there. This city became Krystania. In late 1983 the city of Krystania was growing beyond the Lucidarch's sole control. With a population of roughly 5000 to control he passed some responsibilities to his two siblings, Bernadette and Michal. The three (then aged 13, 14 and 8 respectively) managed to split up the workload effectively. This allowed for an expansion towards the Neoacian Sea and the setting up of further cities. Slave Revolt Following the revolt, Lucidarch Ignaseous handed out several positions in a government that would allow him to control things with a touch less madness. Two positions were already held by his siblings and the rest were scattered around various people that had first showed dissatisfaction under a Violatarian rule, officially establishing the Revolvisian Political Hierarchy. Environment Despite being so rooted in science and expansion, Revolvisia is one of Melivorica’s lowest polluters, pumping out fewer pollutants per person than any other nation in the region. Keeping in mind that so much of the Revolvisian populace are slaves, this would probably be an expected result. Even so, the higher classes of Revolvisia seem highly unlikely to ever do anything in their own will to harm their environment. The Lucidarch seems to have a ‘be nice and nice things will happen’ mentality toward his immediate vicinity, though why this is true is a mystery. It is thought that the Lucidarch’s Violatarian Origins have had a great impact on the way Revolvisia is run, whether or not he has recognised this. Government Revolvisia began as a dictatorship, with the Lucidarch holding complete control over the nation, though now runs in a hierarchical system; The Lucidarch appoints several Ministers to overlook the nation and the Ministers may appoint their own set of Sub-Ministers to overlook the nation. Anything the Sub-Ministers present will need to be Okayed by their respective Minister before being shown to the Lucidarch and so forth. If any decision does not get his approval, it is denied. Though it is a rare occurrence, if any decision gets the Lucidarch’s approval but does not get a Minister’s approval, it is enacted regardless. Whenever the Lucidarch has to discuss significant matters with a number of Ministers, such as an oncoming war, a meeting will take place in a place that is known as The Vault to ensure absolute privacy. The location of The Vault is not known to anyone lower in the Revolvisian Political Hierarchy than a Minister. In the event that the Lucidarch dies without an official heir, the Chief of Staff is promoted. Military The Revolvisian Armed Force consists of the War Minister dictating each of the four major vehicles of war; Infantry, Armour, Navy and Aircraft. During peace time the four may find themselves acting separately and will simply be charged with keeping Revolvisia (and any colonies) under surveillance however it is seen fit. In war time, however, the four divisions may be forced to work in unison. If the situation calls for it, the LPAV will become involved. Revolvisian battle tactics in the past have generally revolved around the concept of overwhelming the enemy through sheer force of numbers but these have been ineffective and, at times, "downright pathetic" in the Lucidarch’s own words. Later attempts at war will see fewer Revolvisians on the battlefield - slaves or otherwise - and will focus more on gaining technological or tactical advantages over the enemy. Economy The economy of Revolvisia is slowly growing stronger, perhaps due to attitudes regarding foreigners becoming less negative, allowing for trade with other nations within Melivorica. The major industries in Revolvisia are uranium, mostly internal, and slaves, traded both internally and externally. Revolvisian Slavery Slaves in Revolvisia are provided with few real freedoms, but are protected from abuse by a number of laws. This means that slaves in Revolvisia are usually better off than slaves in a different nation. Owners are expected to look after their slaves. Slaves must be kept healthy enough to work as long as is feasible. Sexual contact with slaves is forbidden. Culture Revolvisian culture is basically non-existent. Being such a relatively new nation, Revolvisia has had very little impact on art, literature and music. Nevertheless, this has not prevented some Revolvisians for attempting to break free of their otherwise culture-less national stereotype. The Cultural Underground With cultural luxuries such as musical instruments and DVDs effectively banned in Revolvisia, most lower class Revolvisians never acquire a cultural identity. Some such Revolvisians, spurred on by the memory of their Violatarian ancestors' pursuit for a good cup of coffee, found this to be unnacceptable and formed "The Cultural Underground", based in Shirik. During its 30+ year run time, in which it has nurtured the growth of culture behind the scenes, it has produced little in the way of ground-breaking performances. It has made some pretty fine espresso though. Foreign relations Revolvisia has only existed in the region for a relatively short time and, at a rate as impressive as their rate of expansion, has quickly earned a name as an "evil" nation for the many practices that other nations deem to be oppressive, citing slavery and expansionist tendencies as examples. Throughout the years Revolvisia has been called "disgusting, cowardly, backwards," and any number of other curses by nations both in and out of Melivorica. However, these nations never seem to find anything wrong with extending invitations to Johannson Ignaseous for events in their nations. He accepts these invitations on occasion, feeling that successful diplomacy with other nations will rid his nation of this label and allow him a greater position should things end up going badly at some point in the future. Language Revolvisian speech is considered 'cleaner' than some other dialects, replacing profanities with made-up words or words taken from literature. All Revolvisians learn to speak English, though lower class Revolvisians usually learn to speak several other languages, often as ways of keeping secrets from the higher classes. The most popular languages for this purpose are French, German and Japanese, although other languages do see infrequent use. A list of Revolvisian terms and phrases is being compiled below. |- style="background:#aabccc" ! Word/Phrase || Lexical Class || Definition(s) |- | Pocksicker/Pocksicking || noun, adjective (profanity) || align="center"|No real definition exists. Used as an insult |- | Lesser || noun || align="center"|A person regarded as being 'of lower blood', usually a foreigner or slave. Can be used as an insult |- |} Category:NationsCategory:RevolvisiaCategory:Melivorica